random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts 4D: Dream Drop Distance Drink Jump Festa 2011 Trailer
Yen Sid: And thus through Nomura-logic, the timeline continues to expand...even more confusing than the Legend of Zelda series. KINGDOM HEARTS Sora drops into Dive to the Heart and sees characters from the series saying- Roxas: Sora. Axel: Sora. Xion: Sora. Namine: Sora. Terra: Sora Aqua: Sora. Ventus: Sora. Shadow the Hedgehog: We believe in you, Sonic! Yen Sid: WRONG. EFFIN. GAME!!! Sora, Riku, and Kairi are on Destiny Islands in their KH1 forms. Sora: So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right? Riku: Could be. But we'll never know by staying here. Sora: But how far could a raft take us? Riku: Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else. Kairi: So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there? Sora, Riku, and Kairi actually go sail on the raft this time. At Disney Castle, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and Minnie are in a predicament with Maleficent. Maleficent: And now to finish you all!!! Pete: *runs into the scene and protects the others* You know, you're a wicked ol' witch fairy! I am sick and tired off you dragging me along with your plans. You used me as bait several times and I sometimes feel that I'm a slave deep inside. What? Just because, you weren't invited to a princess's birthday celebration, you just go all rage on every innocent person unto the kingdom and plan to takeover all worlds? Maleficent: How dare you...you.....worthless piece of junk!!! Mickey: ...Pete..... Sora, Riku, and Kairi are at the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid: You three are on a mission of great importance. You three are given the task to find a special elixir called "Dream Drop Distance Drink" where it can make a person's heart as pure as light. The reason why? We're changing Master Xehanort. Sora: Yes, Yen Sid. But, where do we find this drink? Yen Sid: To find this mysterious elixir, you must unlock a big keyhole called the Keyhole of Light. On the other side of this keyhole lies the place where it hold the elixir. But, to unlock the keyhole, you must find 9 scattered keyholes called Keyholes of Music throughout 9 different worlds and awaken the three Princesses of Dreams. Kairi is in the Kingdom of Corona at the castle town. Kairi: Excuse me, little girls? Do you know what those lanterns are for? Girl #1: Oh! Those lanterns are for the long lost princess of this kingdom! Kairi: (Princess?) Sora is in the Plaid Lands talking to the three Lords. Sora: So Princess Merida defied an ancient custom to this kingdom? Lord Macintosh: Exactly! This just makes me angry! Lord MacGuffin: Calm down Macintosh. Just calm down. Lord Dingwall: Pff. Just let him continue to speak, MacGuffin. Riku is in the Jazz Quarters trying to refuse a deal. Dr. Facilier: Do we have a deal? Riku: (I said to myself to not fall into the darkness anymore.) Dr. Facilier: I'm waiting. Riku: Uhh...umm..... At the 2nd Dimension, Sora, Phineas, Ferb, and the rest are in the mine system. Phineas-2: We could help! We could! Candace-2: No. Stay down. Sora: Look! More Forcers! Candace-2: .....hmph. *splits the mine carts, separating the Sora, Phineas and Ferb, and their alternate selves* You're on your own. At Treasure Planet... Kairi: Well aren't you a cutie?! Yes, you are. Yes, you are! Morph: ...??? John Silver: It seems that you've found my pet. At Ancient Empire, Riku is seen overlooking the empire. Riku: This place... Kuzco: *walks in as a llama* Yeah, what about this stupid place? Riku: *GASP* You- you talked! Kuzco: Yeah, yeah I could talk. So what? A new world appears called the World of Heroes which is based off of the Incredibles. Sora is talking to Dash Parr on an island. Dash: So, what's your super power? Sora: Well..hmm..... *keyblade appears in his hand* Dash: WOAH!! Another new world appears called Atlantis which is based off of Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Riku: So how much farther is this Atlantis place? Milo: Oh, I think we shouldn't that much far from there now...hopefully. Scene cuts to Cartoon Wasteland. Kairi: You poor thing. Is there anyway you could get out of this terrible place? Oswald: Hmm... Hey Mouse! You have a heart, right? Mickey: Yeah. Oswald: Okay. Tomorrow City has the Moonlighter Rocket. Meet me in Tomorrow City and we'll blast it off! Gus: But Oswald, we don't, I mean us two, don't have hearts. Without hearts, WE can't leave. Back at the Mysterious Tower... Sora: Okay, okay. But Yen Sid, how do we get to these worlds? Yen Sid: Unfortunately, you cannot reach these worlds by using a Gummi Ship. But remember what I taught you in Dream Drop Distance? .....Dive. Montage of direct-feed gameplay showcasing the diving mechanic while Yen Sid narrates. Yen Sid: In the Realm of the Keyhole of Light, Gummi Ships cannot be used to reach these scattered worlds. The force is too powerful for the Gummi Ship to handle. But, there are detections that there are secret routes used to travel by diving. Yen Sid: Also, you may find worlds that do not have Keyholes of Music, but you may find helpful. Cutscene changes to Traverse Town in the theater. *Riku and Kairi walk in* Kermit: IT'S THE MUPPET SHOW WITH OUR VERY SPECIAL GUEST STAR, SORA! YAAAAYYY!!! *waves arms uncontrollably* *Riku and Kairi look at eachother* Scene changes to Twilight Town with Kairi. Kairi: Hey guys. Pence: Kairi?! Do you remember me? Kairi: Sure do! Olette: It's been a long time, huh? At Radiant Garden, Riku is trying to unlock a gate. Lea: *in the distance* You need help? Riku: Wait a minute, aren't you- Lea: Lea. Got it memorized? Riku: I was thinking Axel, but okay. In an airship at the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad: I'm scared. Kairi: Don't worry yourself. Everything will go just fine. Sora is talking with Gaepora in the Realm of the Goddess. Gaepora: So, this is the keyblade? Sora: Sure is. Wanna see? Gaepora: Alright. *Gaepora touches it and then a keyhole symbol glows on his right hand* Gaepora: Uhh...Sora? What does this mean? Sora: I don't really know. The same symbol actually appeared on my hand when I first touched a keyblade. Gaepora: It first appeared on your hand when you first touched a keyblade...Teach me how to wield one? Sora: Okay. Riku is playing mini games in Small World. Riku: You know, this place seems to be not as bad as I thought! Child #1: Teehee! I told ya! Another montage of direct-feed gameplay while Yen Sid narrates. Yen Sid: Within the Realm of the Keyhole of Light, different enemies appear. These enemies happen to be part of an unknown force which is made by false and negative senses and consciences. If this force is too great, the force can possess a person and may become the enemies you're fighting. They don't have a name but for now, these enemies are called "Forcers". You know, it is said that with a mysterious radiant light, you could free the people that have become possessed. Scene cuts down to the Realm of Darkness. Ansem the Wise: Well Aqua, it appears we have a visitor. Aqua: *GASP* Y-y-y-you-you're... Eraqus: Nice to meet you again, Aqua. One final scene before the trailer ends, it is the continuation of that cliffhanger. Sora: .....You just don't like the way your life has been, don't you. Master Xehanort': *sigh* .....Save the world........together? *reaches out to Sora with his hand like a Riku rip-off* KINGDOM HEARTS 4D: Dream Drop Distance Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Kingdom Hearts